


French lessons

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: written for rose_annie_leonhardt_ on Instagram





	French lessons

**Author's Note:**

> written for rose_annie_leonhardt_ on Instagram

Annie looked in the mirror of her bedroom, putting on her white hoodie, breathing deeply. White still was her favourite colour, even after all these years, this is something that never changed, together with her affection towards a certain Asian black haired girl.   
Mikasa and Annie met during highschool, out of the Principal's office, Annie was there because she threw Reiner almost out of the window (again), and Mikasa because she couldn't bond with the other girls and boys from the school, apart from her three friends from childhood.  
From that day, they always stayed with one another, completing each other like the Ying completes the Yang: Annie was blonde, Mikasa black haired; Annie had blue eyes, Mikasa dark ones; Annie was silent and shy, Mikasa was more outgoing, especially with her dearest friends: Eren, Armin and Jean.   
She took the key of her apartment and left, taking the bus to Mikasa's place. She went in France to spend the holidays with Jean, his boyfriend Marco, Marco's cousin, Ymir, at Jean's mother's house, and she'd just come back.   
When she arrived at her door, Annie knocked three times, and the door opened suddenly, revealing a very jetlegged Mikasa (cutie), with her cute black shirt and heavy boots, together with her black tanktop and leather choker. She smiled at Annie, and the blondie smirked back "Bonsoir"  
Mikasa laughed a little "naah, Jean's mom tried and teach me some French but I guess it's not for me"  
Annie put her arms around Mikasa's waist, looking at her with half lidded lids " I can teach you some other French"  
Mikasa laughed at that "yeah? Like what?" oh Annie loved when Mikasa played coy  
"Come here"  
She kissed Mikasa right on her lips, pushing her inside her apartment with all her body, sending her to sit on the couch, sitting then on her lap.   
They deepened the kiss right away, opening their mouths for each other, sliding tongues and tasting familiarity in their exchange.   
Mikasa was holding Annie close, their fingers interwined together behind the blonde's back, starting to feel a familiar heat in her stomach and pelvis.   
She could say Annie felt the same, because when she moved a little and her thighs happened to brush against Annie's core, she shivered and hissed in their kiss.   
Mikasa lift her and took her to her bedroom, letting her gently lay on her bed, one of her own knees at each side of Annie's waist.   
The ravenette took off Annie's hoodie, leaving her in just a T-shirt, before taking away that one as well, admiring the sight of Annie on her bed, only in her jeans and a bra.   
Mikasa started to mouth at Annie's throat, going down and down, reaching her collarbones and finally her breasts. She took her bra off and started to kiss and lick them, inhaling the scent of her skin after so long being apart, feeling Annie's fingers in her hair, pushing her head mopre towards herself and making her pressure more on her body.   
Mikasa kept descending on Annie's well toned body, until she reached the hem of her jeans, so she sat up, taking her choker and tanktop off, before undressing Annie of what remained of her clothes and just stared for a moment.   
Annie took advance of Mikasa's marvelous expression and pulled her down, sitting on her lap like Mikasa did to her just seconds before, taking her colthes off too, mouthing and biting at her body as if to devour her.   
She kept descending and descending, until she reached Mikasa's entrance and started kissing at it and licking, the other girl tilted her head back in pleasure, hissing at the feeling and keeping her girlfriend's head in place with her hands, letting out small, needy moans, deep breaths and stuttered versions of Annie's name,.  
Annie kept going, adding her middle and ring fingers to her tongue, fingering Mikasa with everything she got, circling her clitoris with her tongue and playing with her right nipple with her other hand, with two fingers that she ever so often pushed in Mikasa's mouth to keep them wet.   
After several minutes of this unforgiving rythm, Mikasa moaned and came, coating Annie's fingers and face with her fluids, but she just kept going until Mikasa was screaming and coming again.  
Mikasa breathed for a little, kicking Annie in the shoulder lighly when she looked way too proud of herself for the mess that Mikasa was now.   
Annie kissed her, and Mikasa could taste and smell herself on Annie's skin, and this sent her libido rocket high again, so she turned them so that Annie was flat on her back and she went right away to finger her, strarting with two, she was so wet that it didn't hurt at all, while licking at her left nipple, the most sensitive of the two.   
Soon enough she had the tips of all five fingers inside Annie, making her squirm, moan and move her hips to meet Mikasa's digits, while one of her hands kept Mikasa's face next to her breasts and Mikasa's mouth on them, the other one played with Mikasa's hair.   
Every time Mikasa reached a good spot or sucked on her nipple especially hard, Annie would moan and clench around her, spreading her legs even more for her love.   
When she came, it was with Mikasa's name on her lips and Mikasa's smirk on her chest. Mikasa kissed her hard and decided to lay next to her, pulling the covers on top of both of them and let them both fall asleep with their legs tangled and Annie's head on her shoulder.


End file.
